Ninjetti, Truths, and a Twin
by Kctimes2
Summary: The Ninjetti visit the Wind Ninja Academy to reconnect with their animal spirit. What do they find out? And what happens when Tommy meets Eric McKnight, Conner's twin? This is a companion piece to Chapter 11 in my story "Second Best or am I?"


**A/N: **_This is a companion piece to my story, "Second Best or am I?" One-Shot!_

**Summary: **The Ninjetti Rangers, Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy make their way to the Wind Ninja Academy to re-master their Ninjetti Skills. What happens when they re-master their skills? And what happens when Tommy meets Eric McKnight, Conner's twin?

**Ninjetti, Truths, and a Twin**

Tommy and Kim were in the Blue Bay Harbor forest. They were waiting for the rest of the their friends to meet them there.

Tommy was looking at Kim. "Beautiful. I love you." He started walking up to his wife. "You know that right?" He kissed her. She deepened the kiss. Her moaning was turning him on. "I can take you here and now, you know that?"

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't?" He smirked sexily at her. Kim has known her husband for more than a decade now. They've had their ups and downs. She loves her husband more than anything in the world well right next to their kids of course. "Why, Mr. Oliver, when did you become so bold?"

"First of all it's Dr. Oliver now." Kim shook her head. He always loved throwing that in her face. "Second, we are alone. The kids are at my parent's house today." She nodded his head. "Third, you looks so cute in that pink outfit you have on." He bent down closer to her.

She could feel his breathe on her neck. This guy made her hot for him. His spiky hair, his goatee, those lips. Everything exuded sexiness. "Well Dr. Oliver-" She rubbed her body against his. Then gently cupped his penis in her hand. He gasped. She kept rubbing. "I'm feeling a little adventurous." She said huskily. She kept rubbing his penis.

Tommy grabbed for Kim's hand, but was rudely interrupted by Adam and Billy. "Where are Rocky and Aisha?" Adam asked unknowingly that he had just interrupted something.

Tommy groaned. This would happen to him. Fuck his life. Tommy looked at them he had fire in his eyes, and he's pretty sure his eyes flashed green in anger. Adam gulped. "Did I just intrude on something?" Adam had forgotten Tommy could still do that.

"No, nothing at all." Tommy sarcastically said. "My wife and I were just enjoying the nice breeze out."

Kim giggled. "How's Derek and Tanya?" She gave the 'Frog Prince' a hug.

"Derek is getting so big now. Tanya's great. Busy with her business, but she couldn't be happier." Adam responded.

Tommy was feeling frustrated. He was still aroused, and he needed a really cold shower right now. The water was looking mighty fine to him. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Billy noticed Tommy. "Tommy, are you alright?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah." He finally was able to walk over to them. "How's Kat?" Billy and Kat had been going out for more than a year now, and he was helping to raise her daughter, Bailey.

"Kat's great. Bailey's getting bigger. She's so sweet and has a big heart." Billy rubbed his head though. "She keeps calling me Daddy. I don't have the heart to correct her."

Kim put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Hey, she's young. Don't worry the father has to come around. He's not that big of an asshole no matter how badly I want to kick him in the balls." Kat had went through her pregnancy without telling the father. He hadn't even gotten in contact with her. He seemed to be hiding, but only came out to deliver babies of Power Rangers. Kat gave up trying to find him or talk to him; she found solace in Billy. He was there for the birth of her daughter, and he has stayed by her side since.

"Kim, you don't have to be so cruel." Adam winced at her comment.

Kim shrugged. "That's not cruel. Someone who leaves without telling her where he's going, or when he's coming back. Then Kat ends up pregnant. She can't even find him, his family doesn't even fucking know. Not to mention, he comes back and doesn't even talk to her. It's like he knows he's a father and refuses to be one!" Kim couldn't believe he hasn't contacted Kat. It seemed that Kat and him were hitting it off. Now, Kat's happy with Billy. However, Kim sensed there was going to be more heartache for Kat. She felt bad, Kat had been through enough.

"Beautiful, you aren't the only one that wants to kill him. When he helped to deliver Carter and Dana's daughter, Carter really wanted to lecture him and kick his ass. But he didn't because it would hint at something. We all made a promise to Kat, not to tell him. And we aren't going back on it right?" Tommy looked at his friends and wife.

They all nodded. Billy's cell phone rang. "Excuse me guys while I take this." He walked off.

It had been 10 minutes. Billy was off the phone, Tommy and Adam were doing katas, and Kim was looking around aimlessly. "Where the hell are Rocky and Aisha?" She was tired of waiting.

Adam came over to them. "They should be here soon. You know they wouldn't miss this." Sensei Kanoi, mentor to the Wind Ninja Rangers, had rebuilt his academy. He offered to help the Ninjetti Rangers perfect their skills. Even though they all knew they still carried some of the 'Great Power', there was still some tweaking they needed to do. He invited them, and they all agreed to show up. Aisha and Rocky were late.

"Well, we know Aisha is 4 months pregnant. So maybe she's tired and isn't feeling well." Billy rationalized. He had been through all the pregnancies of the female Power Rangers. He understood their hormones were really fucked up.

Aisha and Rocky then made their way to their friends. Rocky's hair was messed up. Part of his shirt wasn't tucked in. They looked at Aisha, her hair was in a ponytail, but some hair was out. She had a glow, and Kim read what that glow meant.

"Bitch…." Kim muttered. She did what Kim and Tommy were about to do, but rudely interrupted by Adam and Billy.

"Well nice to see you too." Aisha said mockingly. "What are we waiting for?" She was straightening out her clothes.

"You, two." Adam pointed to Aisha and Rocky. "If you guys don't mind, we are waiting to meet Sensei Kanoi."

Rocky looked around. "Where is this school?"

Tommy was trying to remember what Hayley told him. "Shit." Kim looked at him. She had her hands on her hips. "Sorry, guys I forgot."

"What do you mean you forgot?" Kim snapped. She now regretted not talking to Hayley about it.

"I know for sure this is the area we should be. But the school is hidden." Tommy looked around. "Hayley said something about a bunch of trees."

Aisha saw a ton of a 'bunch of trees.' "Great job, Falcon!" Being four months pregnant, she didn't take shit from nobody. Like it was any different though.

"Billy, do you still have the scanner that reads for ranger's power signatures?" Tommy asked.

Billy shook his head. "It's at my Dad's garage." Billy kept all the Power Ranger gadgets he used at his Dad's house.

"You know you don't miss teleporting until you can't do it anymore. " Rocky stated the obvious.

A flash of light appeared. Sensei Kanoi appeared. "Thomas, Kimberly, William, Adam, Aisha, and Rockford. Nice to see you." The Ninjetti bowed. "I sense there was some confusion."

Tommy spoke up. "I forgot where the academy was."

"Come with me. Please come in your ninja robes. We shall go. Look within yourselves, and you will see the eye can sometimes play tricks on you." Sensei Kanoi walked on the water, and he disappeared into the waterfall.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Rocky yelled.

The others ignored his comment. Tommy took his leader position. "Let's morph into our ninja form." They nodded. "Ninja Ranger Power now!"

They morphed in their ninja robes. You could see Aisha's bulging stomach through her uniform. Kim thought it was so cute. Tommy grabbed for Kim's hand, and they concentrated and walked on the water and into where the academy was. Rocky and Aisha walked hand in hand, and together they walked into the waterfall. Billy did the same. Adam made his way eventually.

At the school, they were greeted by Sensei, Cam, Shane, Tori, and Dustin. The Ninjetti bowed to their comrades.

"Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy." Cam started. He gave the Ninjetti a handshake. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you for inviting us." Aisha stated politely. She looked around and saw 20 students or so practicing karate, sparring, or walking around. This was definitely not Angel Grove High School, she smiled at the thought.

"Sensei, what should we do now?" Shane asked. He got really nervous around them, after all they are some of the 'Originals'.

Sensei smiled. "First, we should do some meditation." They nodded. "Before we begin, I will separate the 6 of you into your rightful category." The Ninjetti looked at each other. "There are three categories: Air, Earth, and Water. When I call your name step forward."

"Thomas, as Falcon and leader, you are 'Winged Lord of the Skies'. You are noble and strong. You will be placed with Shane, air." Tommy nodded and walked to Shane. Shane couldn't believe it. He was going to work with the 'Greatest Power Ranger' ever.

"Rockford, as the Ape, you are playful always giving relief in time of need. Powerful and smart. You will be with Dustin, earth." Rocky walked over to Dustin, and they bumped fists.

"Adam, you are the Frog. I see you have embraced your animal." Adam nodded. When Adam first found out he was the Frog, he got kind of embarrassed, but now he understood what the Frog stood for. "You were the calming force amongst the team, but you are a force to be reckoned with. You will go with Tori, water." Adam walked to Tori, and he gave her a hug.

"Billy, you are cunning and swift. You possess a heart and wisdom beyond your years, but remember she is not yours." Billy looked at Sensei questioningly. Sensei whispered, "Both of them." Billy's eyes grew wide. "As the wolf, you mate for life. You've already been with the one you are meant for. It is not Cestria." Billy had never had a conversation with Sensei before. How could he have known? Sensei then spoke louder. "You will be placed with Tori, water." Billy walked over to Adam and Tori. Both noticed the look on his face. Whatever Sensei told him, must have been big.

"Aisha, the Bear. You are fierce and unstoppable. The perfect companion to the Ape." Aisha smiled. "As the Bear, you will be placed with Dustin, earth." Aisha walked over to her husband and Dustin. Dustin hugged her, he looked at her like his 'Big Sister'. She's a Yellow after all.

"Kimberly, agile and graceful. You gave your spirit to a fellow Pink, however she was never meant to hold your spirit. There is still some darkness that is clouding her, and it's because of the father of her child. You and the Wolf must help her and if possible _**him.**_" Kim put a hand over her mouth. "As the Crane, you are 'Winged Lady of the Skies', the mate to the Falcon, and you will be with Shane, air." Kim walked to her husband and Shane. Shane smiled at her. He was now with the 'Hart' of the team.

The newly formed teams of three sat in a circle. They were 5 feet apart from each other in a line.

Sensei talked. "Close your eyes. Free your mind. Become one with your animal spirit." The Ninjetti did as they were told. The Wind Ninja Rangers followed as well. "Your animal spirit will start to guide you to where you are at peace with yourself." They meditated for another 20 minutes. They were centered, nothing could bother them. The stress they had melted away. And for Kimberly and Billy it was very much needed. The words of Sensei hit them hard. How much more could Kat go through before she completely broken? Sensei doesn't seem the one to bullshit someone, but still Kat's been through enough.

"Open your eyes." Sensei commanded. The Ninjetti and Ninja Rangers did. "To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible." Those were the famous words of Dulcea. Before the Ninjetti were given their animal spirits, she echoed those words. They helped to bring Zordon back after Ivan Ooze broke into the Command Center. They saved him then, but after Andros' shattered his tube on Zordon's request; Zordon couldn't be brought back. "Now, I would like Rocky and Aisha to step forward."

Rocky and Aisha did. "Aisha, do you know what you are bearing?" Aisha shook her head no. "Put your palms against Rocky's and place them in front of you." They complied. "Now look deep within yourselves, and concentrate on your bond with your husband."

**Rocky and Aisha's State of Mind.**

_Rocky looked around. Aisha was nowhere to be seen, but he was in a savanna. These were in Aisha's pictures from Africa. Rocky walked towards a tree. He tried to feel for Aisha's presence, and he felt she was safe. Then someone poked him. He turned around._

_Rocky was staring right at an Ape. "You are Rockford DeSantos?" _

_Rocky nodded. "And you are my animal spirit?"_

_The Ape started to climb up a tree. "My name is Comus."I love playing tricks on people and engaging in parties."_

"_Yup, sounds like we are buddies to me." Rocky smiled. "I'm glad you never left me."_

_Comus laughed. "I can't leave you, I'm always with you."_

_Aisha was near water. She looked around and saw a cougar. The cougar approached Aisha, and once it got near Aisha, the cougar laid down by her. _

"_Looks like you found your daughter." A bear walked up to her. Aisha looked at her animal spirit. "I'm Eos. I've been watching your daughter grow. Her name is Thera."_

_Aisha smiled. "Thank you. I don't know what to say." Aisha looked at her stomach. "I'm having a little girl."_

_Eos smiled. "Why don't we go tell your husband. I need to see my partner anyways."_

_Aisha didn't want to leave Thera though. Eos noticed. "She's independent. She only let me walk with her for two months, then she didn't need me anymore."_

_Aisha nodded. She gave a kiss to the cougar. "Bye Thera." The cougar nodded then walked back to the water. Aisha and Eos walked over to the trees with Rocky and Comus._

_Rocky saw Aisha and a bear walking over. "Babe, how did we get separated?"_

_Aisha smiled. "I was over there." She pointed to a field with a pond. "I met our daughter's animal spirit." Rocky's mouth opened wide. "Yes, our daughter. Her animal spirit is a cougar, and her name is Thera. She's independent and caring."_

"_Yes, your daughter is going to be a handful while she's growing up. I can tell she's stubborn, but will refine into a gorgeous young lady who needs her Mom and Dad." Eos said._

_Comus made his way over to his lover, Eos. "Darling, I do believe we have told them all they need to know." He nuzzled his nose in her neck. "I'm hungry, come on we need to look for supper."_

_Eos sighed. "Fine, if you need to eat that bad. We are always with you. Don't worry we will be watching over Thera."_

_Rocky and Aisha smiled. Aisha had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for everything." Aisha said. She gave Eos a hug. _

_Rocky shook his hands with Comus. "Make sure my daughter eats a lot!"_

_Aisha smacked his arm._

**The Present World**

Aisha still had tears in her eyes. Everyone looked at her. Dustin went to hug her. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's been awhile since I connected with my animal spirit. Eos is doing great though. She's watching over Rocky and mine's child."

Rocky held out his hand to his wife. "We did good. My spirit's name is Comus. He is exactly like me!"

Sensei laughed at his enthusiasm. "You're animal spirits are a representation of who you are. Always remember that. They laid dormant in you, but when you went for the 'Great Power', Dulcea was able to bring them to the forefront. I'm here to guide you to your full potential."

"So we will always be Ninjetti?" Adam inquired.

Sensei nodded. "Now Adam, step forward." Adam did. "You're soul mate isn't Ninjetti, but you're son is." Adam was shocked. "It will take longer for your son to become Ninjetti. Are you ready?" Adam nodded. "Close your eyes, look deep within yourself. Focus on Tanya and Derek."

**Adam's State of Mind**

_Adam was in Korea. He was near his Grandparents house. When Adam was younger, he would try to visit his grandmother as much as he could. His Grandfather died when he was 6. His Grandmother died when he was 19. She always took care of him when she was alive. A frog then jumped right at him. Adam held out a hand for the little guy. _

"_Adam Park?" Adam nodded. "I'm Elpis. I am the reason people look at you for hope. You are balanced in your thinking, and are never too brash."_

"_Nice to see you Elpis." Adam looked around. He saw his grandmother feeding a baby komodo dragon. He furrowed his brows. How could she be there? He looked closer. His grandmother was also carrying a King Cobra._

_Elpis looked at him. He saw that Adam was frightened about the King Cobra. "That's your son." Adam pointed at the komodo dragon. Elpis nodded._

"_Grandma! The King Cobra! It's poisonous!" Adam was frantic. _

"_Adam, do not worry about the King Cobra, it can't hurt your grandma." Elpis said. _

_Adam's grandmother walked over to him. "Adam, your son is so handsome." She was still holding the King Cobra. _

"_Grandma, you are looking at a komodo dragon." Adam said. "And, why are you holding a King Cobra?" The King Cobra stared intently at Adam._

_She shook her head. "Adam, I'm always with you. I see Derek, you, and Tanya all the time. You've done well for yourself. I couldn't be prouder. I love you." She hugged her grandson tightly. The King Cobra snaked it's way to Adam, Adam didn't scream though. He wasn't scared anymore. "Grandma?"_

_Elpis laughed. "Is that a way to greet your daughter?" _

"_Daughter?" Adam questioned. Elpis. Nodded. "I don't have a daughter."_

_His grandma laughed at him. "She's not born yet." Adam was shocked. "This is Lita, she's a King or well Queen Cobra in her case." Adam smiled. "I must go. I love you " _

_Adam had tears in his eyes. "I love you too Grandma." Her spirit floated away. _

_The komodo dragon walked over to Adam. Adam bent down and looked at him. The eyes that were looking back at him was definitely his son's. Elpis spoke up. "His name is Gammer." Gammer nodded. "Gammer is going to be a mix of you and Tanya. He will be calm, but will be ready to defend his family at any moment. You should be proud of him." Elpis then looked at the Queen Cobra. "This is Lita, she's different. Marches to the beat of her own drum, but quick and fierce. Be careful of her. One strike and you are down."_

"_Wow. I am going to have a daughter?" Elpis nodded. "Thank you Elpis, for everything."_

_Elpis laughed. "It's what I'm here for. Don't worry."_

**The Present World**

Adam wiped his tears away. "I saw my Grandma, and something else. I need to call Tanya soon."

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Aisha and Rocky walked up to him. They knew how important his Grandma was to him. "What happened?" Aisha asked.

"She's watching over me. Elpis, the Frog, showed me Gammer, Derek's animal spirit. He's a komodo dragon." Adam replied. He smiled at the thought. "There's also apparently going to be a new addition to my family."

They gasped. "Is she?" Billy asked.

"I don't know I need to find out." They nodded at Adam's comment.

"Sensei, how come the Ninjetti can do this, but we can't?" Tori asked. She is a ninja too.

Sensei looked at her. "Those who are Ninjetti possess a different power. The 'Great Power' to be accurate. They had been born with these animal spirits and because of Dulcea and Ninjor,

their powers became enhanced and more advanced."

Tori nodded. "It still sounds cool to have an animal spirit."

"Yeah I know right. I mean it would be totally awesome to just talk to my animal with a cool name and get into other people's minds!" Dustin agreed.

"Dustin!" Cam whined. Dustin kept blabbering though. "Dustin!" Cam snapped. Dustin stopped. "Thank you, now I think it's Billy's turn."

Sensei nodded. "Thank you Cameron. William it is your turn, please step forward." Billy did. "You will see who you are meant for."

Billy closed his eyes.

**Billy's State of Mind.**

_Billy was in an office. The office was familiar. It was the office he worked at while he was on Aquitar. Billy looked around, and he saw Cestria there in front of him. _

_A wolf walked forward. "William Cranston?" Billy nodded. "My name is Pontos. I am your animal spirit."_

_Billy looked at Cestria. Cestria smiled. "Hello Billy. I've missed you."_

_Billy and Cestria hugged. "How have you been Cestria?"_

_Cestria went to pet Pontos. "I've been good. Pontos has been watching over me. He's filled me in on what's been happening since you've left." Billy looked down. They were still married, but he's been with Hayley, and now he's with Kat, helping to raise her child. Cestria felt his emotions. She went up to Billy and made him look at her. "Billy, I'm not upset with you for being with other women. We knew it was going to happen."_

"_How can you still talk to me though?" Billy questioned her. "I've hurt you and Hayley. And what about Sensei's predictions? If those are true, then I will end up hurting Kat."_

_Pontos came to the couple. "William-" Pontos started. "You dated in high school, but it wasn't serious. Cestria was your first relationship, and you two had a love-bond ceremony. She knows you love her."_

_Cestria continued. "Billy, I love you. I always will. But we are from two different worlds. Literally. You couldn't stay here forever."_

"_You went home and jumped into your first real relationship, Hayley." Billy looked at Pontos. Pontos continued, "Deep in your heart, you were scared. Scared to be with her because you felt like you were going to hurt Cestria."_

"_But Billy, you can't think like that. I'm not hurt, and I want what's best for you. If you stay with Kat, you will miss out on being with Hayley. Hayley's for you not Kat. Billy, you can't keep living in what would've happened if she hadn't dated Tommy or Jason. Bailey's not your daughter. You need to end it now." Cestria said. _

_Billy shook his head. "No! I will not hurt Kat! Please, Kat's been through enough."_

_Pontos and Cestria shook their head. "Who called you earlier Billy?" Cestria pondered._

_Billy looked at her. "He did."_

"_Exactly, Bailey's father called you. Doesn't that show something?" Cestria asked._

"_Why now? Why does he have to come back now?" Billy demanded. _

_Pontos looked at him. "Billy, it's happening now because it's time. You need to hear him out. He's been carrying this for too long."_

_Cestria's heart broke for Billy. "Billy, this is who you need to be with." Cestria showed a hologram of Hayley holding a picture of her and Billy during dinner. It was taking during their second date. "Billy, I love you and as your wife on Aquitar, I'm showing what's best for you. Kat needs to learn how to love again, and you are not the one to teach her."_

"_I can't just break up with her! It will kill her, she's been through enough heartache from her past relationships." Billy contemplated what to do. "If I do, what will happen to her?"_

_Pontos knew he was going to ask that. "You will have to wait and see, but I will let you know this. When it comes to you, between Kat and Hayley; Kat will always be second best"_

"_Not again." Billy murmured. Kat's already told him about feeling second best to Kim and Trini, and now, to Hayley? He told her he wasn't going anywhere._

_Cestria put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Billy, just talk to Bailey's father and go from there. I'm telling you, please just listen to him. Your future with Hayley is at stake." Cestria kissed Billy on his cheek._

_Billy nodded. "Cestria, I love you. I will always have you in my heart. I'm sorry for leaving you."_

_Cestria smiled. "Always the caring one, Billy no more apologies. Please. And of course, I'm in Pontos' heart. I love you too."_

_Pontos nodded. "Billy, I'll be watching over you."_

**The Present World**

Billy still had tears in his eyes. His friends all looked at him. Sensei gave him a look of sympathy. "Pontos, my Wolf, has told me something I need to do. I don't want to do it, but I need to. Cestria is demanding me to as well."

"You saw Cestria?" Kim asked.

Billy nodded. "Please, don't ask me anymore questions. I need to gather my thoughts." Billy was questioning Pontos and Cestria. How can they say that about Kat. Was he staying with Kat out of pity? Hayley and Billy broke up mutually, but why was Hayley still looking at the picture of him and her? Something kept replaying over Billy's head, 'He's been carrying this for far too long'. What the hell happened to Bailey's father? Billy went to stand with Adam and Tori. They both put a hand on his shoulder. Whatever he saw scared him.

Tommy and Kim have been watching Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy reconnect with their animals spirits. Each of them came back with tears in their eyes. They knew that it was going to happen to them too. Tommy and Kim looked at each other. They kissed each other on the lips. And faced Sensei.

"Winged Lord and Lady of the skies. You, two, have overcome adversity. Both of you have been resilient. You are the saviors of the world and Power Rangers. Are you both ready?" They nodded. "Face each other and put your hands palm to palm." They did. "Concentrate. Become one with each other. Love is one soul shared between two bodies."

Tommy and Kim closed their eyes.

**Tommy and Kim's State of Mind**

_Tommy and Kim were in a hospital. They took in their surroundings. Why were they here? Kim was getting nervous though. They walked into a hospital room. On the hospital bed was a brachiosaurus and an ultrasaurus. The ultrasaurus had tears in its eyes, while the brachiosaurus was sleeping. There was a tyrannosaurs, pterodactyl, and triceratops, and a white dragon, watching over the brachiosaurs and ultrasaurus. _

"_Handsome, I think I know what the tyrannosaurs, pterodactyl, and triceratops are meant to represent." Kim looked harder. The tyrannosaurs had red eyes, the pterodactyl had yellow eyes, and the triceratops had blue eyes. "What about the other three?"_

_Tommy furrowed his brows. "Beautiful, I don't know."_

_A falcon flew forward, and landed on Tommy's shoulders. "Thomas Oliver?" Tommy nodded. "My name is Xeus, I am your animal spirit. We've met before, when I led you to your brother."_

_Tommy remembered. It was after Kim had broken up with him. He felt lost and sought guidance from Sam Trueheart. "Thank you for being there with me."_

_Xeus smiled. "You lost your mate, and somehow you blocked me out. That's why you felt lost. I needed to remind you there was more ahead for you." Kim was at a loss for words. The guilt of the letter came back. Xeus flew to Kim's shoulders. "Your animal spirit is my mate. We broke apart after you and Tommy did, but we were reunited the night you and Tommy conceived the twins"_

"_I'm so sorry. I knew I hurt Tommy, but I didn't know what else to do at the time. I really thought he was the one for me, but I was wrong." Kim had been hiding something. _

_A crane flew to Kim's shoulder. "Kimberly Hart?" Kim nodded and smiled. "I'm Juno, your animal spirit and Xeus' mate. You lost me for awhile, didn't you?"_

_Kim nodded. "After I left the team, Kat took over for me. She wielded the Crane for awhile."_

"_She's not the Crane though. You are. There is something you are still hiding." _

_Kim went pale. "No…" She shook her head. "No, please don't."_

_Tommy looked at her. Kim had tears down her eyes. "Kim?" Kim stayed quiet. Xeus flew back to Tommy. "Xeus do you know something? What about you Juno?"_

_Xeus nodded. "It happened to Kimberly in Florida."_

_Juno looked at her mate. "She needs to tell him, come now, we need to check on the Phoenix, Hawk, and Eagle."_

_Tommy looked at their animal spirits in disbelief. "Kim, what's going on?" A bit of anger in his voice. _

_Kim walked ahead to another window. Tommy followed her. She looked inside. It was her lying in a hospital bed. Trini was there with her. Kim had bruises on her arms, one eye was black, her arm was in a cast. Kim was sleeping. A doctor just got done examining her. _

_Trini was crying. "Is she going to be alright Doctor?"_

_The doctor recorded his findings. "You're friend will be fine. Whatever gave her the strength to fight him off, it worked. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on her. If she wakes up, or needs something. Buzz for one of my nurses."_

_Trini nodded. He walked out the door. Trini kept brushing Kim's hair. "You fought off Erick, oh my God Kim, I should have seen all the signs." Trini shook her head in shame. _

"_What did Erick do to you?" Tommy watched the exchange. How come Kim or Trini didn't tell him?_

"_It was a couple of months before we came back for the tournament. He wanted me to have…." Kim was crying harder. "He wanted me to take the relationship farther. I wasn't ready to. So, he tried to force me."_

_Tommy looked at her in disbelief. His eyes flashed green. "The bruises. Your arm. Did he hit you?" Tommy was frantic at this point. How come she didn't tell him? Why didn't she come to him?_

_Kim nodded. "He swung at me several times. I fought him off. Tommy, I thought about you. You were my strength. I love you so much. I had to get away from him, so I could be with you."_

_Tommy hugged her tighter. "You lied to me. You said you broke up with him before Aisha and Rocky got married. I know you wouldn't have stayed with him after he hit you." _

"_Of course I broke up with him. But you seemed so happy with Kat. I wasn't there, and she was. I didn't want to worry you. Handsome, he didn't rape me that's what matters. I was strong enough because of you. You were my strength and still are." Kim kissed him passionately._

_Xeus and Juno flew back. With them, a Phoenix, Hawk, and Eagle. "You finally told him?" Juno asked?_

_Kim nodded. "I really thought I could've kept it from him. I overcame it with the help of Trini. I needed to for the sake of Tommy."_

_Tommy looked at Xeus. "Why couldn't you have told me?"_

_Xeus looked at him. "I couldn't because you were so disconnected from me. Kim needed to tell you. Look at her, she has everything she's ever wanted."_

_The Phoenix spoke up. "Daddy." The Phoenix looked at the Xeus. "Are they? Am I the?"_

_Tommy looked at the Phoenix. "Steven" he whispered. _

_Xeus nodded for the Phoenix. "Introduce yourself."_

"_My name is Ether. I'm Steven's spirit." Tommy looked at Phoenix in awe. "I've been watching over your son since he was born. I helped him find you." Ether reminded Tommy of the time the island blew up, and his family's spirits helped him to be found._

_The Hawk decided it was time to introduce herself. "I'm Ether's twin. My name is Electra. I'm sure you know who I'm the spirit animal of."_

_Kim looked at the Hawk. "Sophia"_

_Electra nodded. "It's nice to meet my parent's Humans."_

"_What bout me?" The Eagle said._

_Juno laughed. "Of course, we can't forget about the Eagle."_

"_I'm Selene. I'm Ariana's spirit, or A.J.'s spirit, as I've heard you call her." Selene went to stand on Tommy's shoulder. _

_Tommy looked at Selene. "So A.J.'s an Eagle huh?"_

"_Yes she is. As an Eagle, she is strong and mighty. I'm also, Xeus' little girl."_

"_No you're not. I am!" Electra said._

"_Now, children. We don't want to scare our Humans" Xeus scolded._

"_Besides, I know I am the favorite!" Ether stated._

"_Not uh!" Selene said._

"_Am too!" Ether retorted_

"_No, I am!" Electra yelled._

"_Mom!" Ether whined._

"_All of you are my favorites." Juno said exasperatedly._

_Tommy and Kim laughed at the exchange. "You know, that sounds oddly familiar." Tommy noted. _

"_So, Handsome you aren't mad for me from keeping this from you?" Kim asked._

_Tommy shook his head no. "Beautiful, I love you. Always have and always will. If I could I would kick that guy's ass, but it's been so long. We are happy, and we love each other."_

_Juno and Xeus looked at them. "I love you, Juno". Xeus said._

"_I love you too, Xeus." Juno and Xeus touched beaks._

"_Ew!" Ether looked at his parents._

"_Come on we need to leave now." Juno said. _

"_We will keep watching over you and your family." Xeus told them._

"_Thank you for everything." Kim petted all of them on the head._

_The flock of birds nodded. "Be strong, Brachiosaurs." Xeus whispered. _

**The Present World**

Tommy and Kim opened their eyes with smiles on their faces. "Wow!" Kim screamed.

Adam looked at them. "So, how was it?"

The smile on Tommy faded. "We found out a lot. Some good, some bad." Tommy kissed Kim on top of her head.

"But what matters is we have reconnected to Xeus, Tommy's Falcon, and Juno, my Crane." Kim stated. The others nodded. "And we met Steven, Sophia, and A.J.'s animal spirits as well."

"What are they?" Rocky asked.

"Ether, Steven's Phoenix, Electra, Sophia's Hawk, and Selene, A.J.'s Eagle." Tommy answered with pride.

"That's great!" Aisha yelled.

They had all reconnected with their animal spirits, and all of them had found out things they wanted or didn't want to know. For Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly, they still questioned what happened in their state of minds.

Sensei Kanoi smiled. "I am glad that you were all able to reconnect with your animals." The group smiled and gave a nod in thanks. "We should have lunch, and we can begin training if you would like. I know for one of you, you could possibly want to sit out for the training." Sensei looked at Aisha.

Aisha smiled. "I'm sure I can do something."

Rocky looked at his wife. "Babe, are you sure?" He was concerned for his wife and daughter.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant not crippled!"

They walked into Ninja Ops for lunch.

_**2 Hours later. . . **_

Shane was teaching his class some Air techniques. Tommy and Kim got to join his class. Adam and Billy joined Tori's Water technique class. While Aisha and Rocky joined Dustin's Earth technique class. Dustin and Rocky made sure that Aisha took it slow.

Sensei and Cam were watching the classes going on.

"Dad, I know I doubted Shane, Dustin, and Tori, but they've become some pretty advanced ninjas." Cam commented as he watched his friends.

"Cameron, it may have taken you awhile to accept them, and even accept them as friends, but remember what the Scroll of Destiny said. They were able to become Power Rangers, and now have evolved into well respected teachers." Sensei smiled.

Marah and Kapri started walking towards their Uncle and cousin. "No, you say something." Kapri said.

Marah shook her head no. "You say something."

"Well I think you should totally say or do something."

"What and bother them? Cam like thinks I am like annoying."

"Well it's because you are. Besides why do you care? You like Dustin." Kapri retorted.

Marah rolled her eyes. "What about you and Shane?"

Cam and Sensei watched and heard the exchange. Cam groaned. "Marah, Kapri shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Kapri smiled. "Hi Cousin! We should like be there but like who are those new guys?" Kapri had noticed the four, older men. She had overlooked Kim and Aisha because of their height she thought they were newly enrolled students.

Sensei laughed. This ought to be fun. "Marah, Kapri they are Thomas Oliver, Rockford DeSantos, Adam Park, and William Cranston. Would you like to meet them?"

"Dad! What!" Cam snapped. He didn't want his cousins bothering them.

Sensei gave a stern look to his son. "They should be able to meet our friends."

"See, Uncle you are cool!" Marah said.

"Yeah! We should meet our new friends. Come on Cousin!" Kapri yelled.

Cam looked at his Dad. Sensei laughed. "One will learn a lesson the hard way."

Tori, Shane, and Dustin's classes had ended. The group of 9 went to sit down under the gazebo near the school. The Ninjetti enjoyed joining the classes, and even more happy to learn more about the newest members of the Power Ranger's family. The girls were off to the side talking about Tori and Blake. The guys were on the other side talking about what they were going to do for the summer.

Eric McKnight, Tammy, Tori's sister, and Kyle, Shane's brother, had found the extra people were actually original Power Rangers. They wanted to talk to them more and ask them questions. All three of them walked up to them at the gazebo.

"Hey guys!" Eric said nonchalantly.

Tori and Shane shook their head. "Tammy, what are you doing?" Tori asked her little sister.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Tammy asked in a sing song voice. She looked at the older men, and she batted her eyelashes.

Kyle went up to the group. "I'm Kyle, Shane's younger brother." He shook all their hands.

"Cool ninja suits!" Eric noticed all the different colors.

Tammy looked at Eric. "Who says cool anymore?"

"I do!" Kyle put his hand in the air. "Shane, aren't they like ninjas?"

Shane nodded. "Yes, they are."

Sensei, Cam, Marah, and Kapri made their way over. "What did you guys think about the teachers?" Cam asked.

Aisha smiled. She put a hand on Dustin's shoulders. "They're great. He led a semi intense kata, but I was able to follow. It was a nice workout."

Dustin smiled. "What about the Bear technique? That was cool. It was like more than cool, awesome!"

Eric shook his head in satisfaction. "See Tammy, it is cool to say 'cool'."

Cam looked at the students. "Eric, Tammy, and Kyle what are you three doing here?"

Kyle answered. "Saying 'hi' to them. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Yeah! I don't think we've met before. I'm Kapri Watanabe!" Kapri went to shake the guys hands. She noticed Tommy first then Adam. Marah pushed Kapri out the way. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Anyways, hi, I'm Marah Watanabe, Kapri's sister and Cam's cousin." Marah shook everyone's hand. She found Billy and Rocky cute.

Kimberly and Aisha laughed at their enthusiasm. "I'm Kimberly Hart, but you can call me Kim. I'm the Pink Ninjetti Ranger, wielder of the Crane." She shook everyone's hand. Tommy looked at her, why would she use her maiden name?

Aisha caught on. "I'm Aisha Campbell." Rocky glared at her. She gave him a look. "I'm the Yellow Ninjetti Ranger. I am the Bear."

Tommy went next. "I'm Doctor. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver. I'm the leader of the Ninjetti Rangers. I hold the Falcon."

Adam spoke up. "My name is Adam Park. My animal spirit is the Frog."

"Frog?" Kyle looked at Adam incredulously.

"Yes, a Frog, like the one you kiss to get a handsome Prince. Jeez Kyle keep up!" Marah exclaimed.

"That's stupid" Kapri looked at her sister.

"You're stupid." Marah glared back.

"Can you let them continue?" Cam asked.

"Sorry Cousin!" Kapri and Marah yelled.

"I'm Rocky DeSantos, I'm the Red Ninjetti Ranger, and I am the Ape."

Billy went last. "My name is Billy Cranston, I'm the holder of the wolf."

The conversations continued. Eric thought Kim was cute, so he went to talk to her. "Hey sexy." Eric said to Kim. Kim looked at him with a look of disgust. What is he like 12?

Kyle made his way over to Aisha. "What' going on with you?" Aisha tried to keep a straight face.

Were these kids for real?

Kapri went up to Tommy. "How old are you? Because you look too young to be a doctor?" Kapri started to feel his arms. Tommy rose an eyebrow.

Marah went over to Rocky. "You are like, really cute!" Rocky looked at Marah then back at Aisha.

Adam and Billy started laughing. "Well, look at what we have here?" Adam whispered to Billy.

Billy started laughing. "This would happen to those four."

Shane and Dustin looked at Marah and Kapri, at first they were upset, but they decided to play dumb when they figured their girls would never have a chance. Tori laughed.

Tori walked over to Cam and Sensei. "Can you believe them?" Tori asked.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Cam asked.

Sensei shook his head no. "They will find out on their own."

Tammy was mad. She thought Rocky was cute. She walked up to Marah. "Uh, Marah. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Marah glared at her. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

Dustin looked at her. "Marah! Um, I thought I was your boyfriend?" He said sarcastically.

Shane went up to Kapri. "Haven't we been talking about going on a date?"

Kapri waved his words away. "Shane, later!"

Aisha and Kim looked at each other. They decided to play along. "Eric is it?" Eric nodded. "I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Not much. Just enjoying a break after class. What about you?" Aisha answered to Kyle's question.

Tommy sighed. "Kapri, I'm a little too old for you." He grabbed for her hand and put it off his arm.

"Dustin, I don't want your girl." Rocky said, trying to get away from Marah.

Marah followed Rocky. "Hey, I'm not his girl." She put her hands on her hips. Dustin shook his head. "What?"

"For your information, Dr. Oliver I am 18. That makes me legal." Kapri informed Tommy.

Billy and Adam laughed harder. Tommy was set to start teaching in September. If it was going to be like this in high school, he would have a lot of girls after him. Well, at least Kim would be there, since she's teaching art. Then again, she would probably be going through the same thing.

"So, can I take you out sometime?" Eric asked Kim. He kept looking her over. Her ass is what seemed to get him.

"Let me think about it. I'll have to find a babysitter for my kids." Kim said innocently.

Eric gawked at her. "You have kids?" Kim nodded. "I love kids." He wanted her number at least.

"Maybe we can double with them. What do you think Aisha?" Kyle asked her.

Aisha smiled. "Boy, I am pregnant and married!" Rocky walked up to his wife and kissed her with passion.

"What?" Marah and Kyle yelled out. Kyle walked back to Tammy defeated. Tammy, Tori, and Shane were laughing at him.

Dustin started laughing. "Babe it's okay. I forgive you." Marah walked over to him. "I knew what you were doing."

Marah apologized. "Dustin, I'm so sorry. When I see a cute guy, I don't know. I get all mushy. I didn't know he was married."

"We did." Shane said as he pointed to Cam, Tori, and Sensei.

Dustin kissed her. "Just remember, I'm your boyfriend."

Marah was surprised. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Dustin shook his head. Marah got confused. "You are my girlfriend. You have been for awhile now." Marah smiled.

So that left Kim to let Eric down. Kapri still didn't budge on Tommy though, but Tommy was already getting annoyed with her and Eric. He didn't like the way Eric was looking at his wife's ass.

"So, what do you say Kim?" Eric asked.

Kim finally wanted this to end. "If my husband says it's okay, then sure." Kim kept on a straight face. Tommy gawked at her.

"Hu-hu-husband?" Eric coughed out. Kim nodded.

Kapri looked at Tommy then at Kim. "You two are married?"

Kim smiled. "Two years this year."

"But they've been together for 11 years now." Adam mentioned.

"Damn it. All the good ones are taken." The girls laughed at her. Then she looked at Adam and Billy. "What about you two?"

"Been married for three years." Adam replied.

Billy was about to answer when he thought about the conversation with Pontos. "I have a girlfriend." Was the simple response. He meant to say '_had'_.

Kapri walked away defeated. "Shane."

Shane looked at Kapri, he smiled at her. "I know you are sorry. So that date?" Kapri nodded.

Eric still looked between Tommy and Kim. "You are married to him? And you guys have kids."

Tommy smiled. "And I will appreciate it, if you would stop looking at my wife's ass." Tommy turned away.

"And I would appreciate it if you stop looking at my wife's ass." Eric mocked.

Tommy turned around to look at Eric. He was already annoyed with the kid, so Tommy did what he thought was necessary. Tommy's eyes flashed green. Everyone saw and gasped. Eric gulped. Tommy gave him a stern look. Eric was about to pee in pants.

Tommy laughed. "Got it?" Eric nodded. "Good."

"Handsome, you didn't need to do all that." Kim mock scolded.

"Beautiful, he mocked me." Tommy retorted.

"So what happens when you start teaching at Reefside High School and your students mock you. Are you going to make your eyes flash green to make them stop?" Rocky questioned him.

Eric looked at him. "You are teaching at Reefside High School?"

Tommy nodded. "My wife and I are. Why?"

"My twin brother lives in Reefside." Eric replied.

Tommy groaned. "There are two of you?"

Aisha laughed. "Like you would get his twin brother, you don't know who is going to be in your classes."

Sensei looked at his nieces and students. "Remember to respect your elders, and to look before you jump." Sensei spoke cryptically to his students.

"Uncle you knew they were all married or taken!" Marah said. Sensei nodded.

"You were teaching us a lesson." Kapri stated. Sensei nodded.

"It's time for us to go. Thank you for having us Sensei." Tommy bowed to Sensei. The bowed to Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Thank you for helping us reconnect with our animal spirits." Aisha also gave a hug to Sensei.

"It was my pleasure. Just remember, what we have all learned today." Sensei reminded. He looked directly toward Billy.

They all send good bye. The Ninjetti walked out.

The students left to go inside. Cam, Sensei, Tori, Shane, and Dustin were still in the gazebo. Cam looked at his father. "Do you think Billy will do what he needs to?"

Sensei looked at his son. "He is the beginning to make things right. I have faith in Pontos to lead Billy to talk to Bailey's father."

"If he doesn't?" Tori asked.

"There won't be an if. Billy's heart will lead him there." Sensei said. They all walked back to the school.

**The End.**


End file.
